Why'd You Bring a Shotgun To The Party?
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Taking a closer look into the daily grind of NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer, Undercover and getting gradually closer to DEO Agent Alex Danvers she can't help but notice how close she seems to be with a certain blonde superhero...


Strolling through the grey bustling environment of the NCPD precinct.. black coffee in hand, phones ringing, doors clanking, chains rattling and criminals yelling ... A Detective Maggie Sawyer made her way to the underground evidence locker... arriving to a dim yellow-green room, which held a steel cage guarded by a man in uniform... "Hey Rick!"

Gazing up from his crossword puzzle, his look of boredom soon shifted to one of glee.. "Sawyer! What brings you over this way?!"

Smiling she made her way over to the cage, pausing at the section containing a window where rick stood behind a counter... Hooking her fingers into the slats and leaning gently she casually took a few moments to catch up with her old friend from Gotham...

"-yeah so after me and Kate split, I decided a fresh start in National City might do me good, I'm part of the precincts Science division now, have been for the past few months..."

Rick smiled reaching out to squeeze her shoulder "I'm happy for you Mags, I know it must've been hard loosing Kate but.. it sounds like your doing good!"

Nodding "I am"

Relaxing Rick asked "Anyways... what can I do ya for?"

Leaning in on her elbows, she braced against the counter sweetly "Can ya get me everything we scavenged on the assassination attempt on the President before the secret service called dibs and took it over?"

Grinning, with a knowing look "Anything for you."

Returning a moment later with an evidence box and case file, he handed her a sheet "Just sign this and you can be on your way."

Signing the page.. she handed it back and plopped the pen down as Rick pushed the box through the window. Grasping hold she nodded to him in goodbye leaving her coffee cup on the counter behind "Thanks... Cya around!"

Throwing it in the trash he shouted "Remember to come out for a beer sometime, you still owe me that game of pool and you know I'll always beat ya"

Maggie grinned as she walked away "..as if!"

* * *

Walking with a brown box in toe, shrugging off glares from the other detectives throughout the building... cause' being a woman in this place was hard enough but Gay and Latino too? ...May as well be one of the many Alien criminals they routinely lock up... _they_ _look at you in the exact same way anyways..._

It'll take time ... _but eventually I'll earn their respect, I'm too much of a damn good detective not to._

Finally in her small dingy office space, shoving the box down on top of a pile of papers she got to work, not on the Presidents assassination case _no..._ but on the woman with dark red hair that'd caught her eye at the crime scene... _secret service my ass, something fishy going on here..._

Hours Later... after many computer searches on various different servers for one 'Alex Danvers' in _any_ relation to the presidential team and a complete read through of every forensic report and eye witness testimony, she was no closer to finding answers or even a scrap of _something_ as to why she felt so off about this whole thing...

Their had to be a reason but... as annoying as it was, it was routine for a federal agency to step in and take the case, but she just could not shake this brassy woman from her mind.

* * *

Turns out she needn't have bothered...

A loud explosion soon rocked slicing through the building, startling Maggie so she grappled the table, righting herself as the shockwave continued.. watching as dust sprinkled from the ceiling and walls... hearing shots she stood up abruptly grabbing hold of her shotgun in the corner.

Making her way out into the hallway scurrying along walls, she was bombarded by debris, sparks flying and overhanging wires... stepping _carefully_ she made her way through gradually. The sound of alarms blaring and distant screaming an overwhelming reminder as to the situation she found herself in... wincing Maggie continued walking until she'd found the source of the commotion... Armed _alien_ men with guns holding up the precinct... one with newbie recruit Harris in a choke hold a gun held to his forehead... the rest of the officers either unconscious, dead or in the line of fire.

 _They must've bombed the lobby before they came in here... fuck I hope they didn't get Janice._

From this angle it was difficult to see everything, she was fairly sure he was mumbling to someone but it was only when her eyes caught the sight of bright red boots did it click in place.. _Supergirl was here._

Sighing in relief... she may not be a big fan of the heroes recklessness, or her stampeding attitude but this time it was safe to say they needed her... coughing Maggie leaned forward shoving a hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sound.. _Damn that smoke is getting thick._

Eyes watering she felt a tap on her shoulder, protective instincts and training kicking in she soon tackled whoever was behind her by ducking down low and sweeping under their feet.. problem was whoever they where had training too, so by the time she'd reached around fully she was already on her back with Agent Danvers tucked neatly across her torso.

Wind knocked out of her she smirked when two big brown eyes looked down and locked with hers... spluttering forcing out a witty remark "Nice to see ya Danvers, don't get me wrong I like a good woman wrapped around me but I'd appreciate a drink first... get me ready before getting rough with me...since that's clearly your thing..."

Frozen it took a few moments for Maggie words to sink in... "Oh, wha-uh R-right sorry... I- you tackled me!"

Staggering upwards and giving Maggie a helping hand the detective brushed herself off smirking again "Well who sneaks up on someone like that? In situation like this you can hardly blame me" Gesturing her hands in surrender and giving Agent Danvers a playfully snarky 'WTF' look.

Two heads peering round the corner... in the distance Kara caught Alex's gaze still attempting to talk them down, tensions never ceasing..

Pulling back Agent Danvers spoke "Ill take the left, you take the right... Supergirls listening in so she knows to fire her heat vision and melt that gun on our signal..."

Ever since they'd arrived a radio on someone's desk had been crackling, playing a distorted mixture of musical hits...

Hearing a favourite Maggie not one to trust easily sighed "Fineeeee" but before Alex could get into position whispered "Now Supergirl!"

Shocking the hostage takers Kara let out a laser blast abruptly, welding and disintegrating the gun before he could pull the trigger...

Like a cinematic blockbuster movie.. Maggie whipped up her shotgun in slow motion, stepping forward striding fiercely into the fight, popping one shot off after another she took down two assailants and then a third turning to her side... proceeding to barrell roll out of the way as Supergirl let out a two beams knocking back a guy behind her... Alex just stood between anger and awe at watching the scene unfold with music playing in the background...

 _~Bang bang YOU shot me down bang bang I hit the ground bang bang~_

Pissed Alex put her hands on her hips shaking her head irritated that Detective Sawyer went without her _She did that on purpose..._


End file.
